The chase, charas, and catnip!
by mewSAcharaoshi
Summary: Chara nappers? Secret rooms! Ikuto and catnip! Amu and Ikuto save their charas...together! will Ikuto ever get his catnip? AMUTO
1. ICECREAM

Ch 1!

YORU…NYA!

"Ok….what do we do with this…random….cat thing." Bill asked. "I'M A GAURDIAN CHARA-nyaa!!"Yoru screamed to these impossible bakas that had put him into this stupid little bag. Where was Ikuto at this time???? Oh yeah…..on a date with his girlfriend, Amu. Why hadn't he brought me along??? I really wanted to see Miki!!!!! But then again, they're at that intimate stage. Amu even asked him to stay the night because she didn't want to let him go. Psha. Why.I knew that Ikuto still worried about me though, but he was just obsessed with Amu! But I did get to see Miki a lot now!!!! That's definitely a plus!!! Suddenly the little bag I was in dropped and the tie came un done." Haha! I knew you couldn't keep me locked up for that long and……"When I flew out of the bag I was in this huge room filled with yarn, catnip, ice-cream, and cat toys galore. "HEAVEN!!!!" I screamed and just flew straight into the yarn balls. All the catnip I could dream of and ice-cream!!!! I'd never had ice-cream before, but Ikuto and Amu really liked to go get some at the shop down the street from her house, so if Ikuto likes it, it must be good. The second I hit the yarn pile thousand of strands shot in every possible direction. I caught the slightest whiff of catnip and dove in. I was over powered by the smell! I fell over drunkenly. I teetered over to the catnip and grabbed an armful; I brought it to my face and inhaled the awesomeness!!! "Aeaeaeaeuuhh" and fell over backwards, I sighed. Is this heaven? NO!! I can't be dead yet!! Do charas die? I pondered this for 2 nanoseconds, the scent of catnip was just so, SEDUCTIVE! And I made my way over and continued my spree of frolicking!! One of the cat toys with feathers and bells hit me in the nose and I went cross eyed. I started batting it lightly, and then I completely attacked it. Why wasn't Ikuto here???? He would love this too!!!! Ugh, Amu let him go! For once in your life!! I doubted that either one of them would let that happen though. Ever since Tadagay started going out with Nagihiko (yes. we're serious) Amu realized that she was really madly in love with MY Ikuto! But, THEY WERE SOOOOOOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!!I still have to talk to Suu and Ran into helping me hook up with Miki. OH MY ORANGE JUICE THIS TOY HAD A SQUEAKY THING!!!!!!I began fiercely squeaking it, then, the squeaker broke. Tears filled my eyes as I looked at my poor squeaky friend that had been my companion for no less than a minute. And I moved on to the next squeaky toy, for there was a pile of billions and billions of them (in reality there were maybe 100 or so Yoru likes to exaggerate...).This had to be as close that you could get to heaven without actually dying. After squeaking and breaking every squeaker, I turned to the huge bowls of ice-cream. I went over to the spoon that was the same size as me, picked it up, and dug into the New York Vanilla ice-cream with hot cocoa powder on it. This was better than heaven! Amazing!!!!! After consuming every last bit of ice-cream from the bowl and licking the spoon clean, that's when I spotted it. My cat curiosity (that apparently kills cats) flared and I flew up and took the strange long threaded thingy captive, then I put my paws in either side of the thing and…got stuck. "OH MY!!!!!"I pulled and pulled and pulled at them but it just got tighter and tighter!" No!!!! I knew there would be a downside to my heaven!!!! WHY!!!!!!????" I pulled even harder. "Dude…" Ikuto and Amu appeared in the doorway." YOU'RE HERE! AND AMU!"I was in quite the mess. Tangled up in yarn, ice-cream sticking to my hair and my paws stuck in the creepy thing. Curse shiny things….. "Yoru, why? Why and how did you get here and..."Suddenly Ikuto's ears popped out and his tail appeared.

Amu and I raced down the hallway towards Yoru. As I went to open the door I heard screams of distress Yoru what did you get yourself into! I kicked the door open and saw…Yoru covered in yarn and ice-cream. His paws were wedged into a Chinese finger trap, an oddly shiny one at that. "Dude…" "IKUTO!!!!!YOU'RE HERE! AND AMU!". "Yoru, why? Why and how did you get here and…?" Instantly I was struck by the most wonderful smell (second to Amu *chuckle*). Without my knowledge my ears and tail popped out, Amu sighed, for some reason this turned Amu on, I used it to my advantage (actually we swoon at him were not sure if Amu does or not…probably I mean who can't !?!?!?!?). But I wasn't thinking about that at the moment I took a step towards the wondrous smell. Yes, it was catnip. I crouched down to my knees and hands and leapt towards it. My hands out and eyes shining, but... I felt a tug on the hem of my shirt, and I fell backwards onto my rear. I looked up in distress my ears and tail twitching. Amu stood there holding my shirt not allowing me to move ANYWHERE!!! "AMU!!!!" I pleaded I stood up and hovered over her. "Please Amu?" For a moment she hesitated then snapped back. "No Ikuto. You know what happens to you." I looked away for a moment. I stared at the pile of catnip and toys and feathers and bells and… gah!! I was being dragged back out of the room. "Amu NOOOOOO!!!" I grabbed onto the frame of the door struggling to stay near the room. Yoru was rolling on the floor attempting to untangle himself. I also saw the pile of cat induldgents. In my moment of weakness Amu tugged me from my hold on the door frame. The door shut.

THEY LEFT ME!!! THEY FREAKIN LEFT ME!!! To die in this hell heaven hoax!! I tugged with my teeth on the webbing of the trap. Nothing seemed to work. After a few moments I heard padding from outside then suddenly Ikuto's face appeared in the doorway "Ik…" He held up a finger to his mouth. I smiled. He tiptoed over to the pile and with two flicks of his tail he jumped into the pile and…was stopped. Amu had stormed into the room and grabbed him by the britches and dragged him away. Poor Ikuto never getting his cat fancied (yeah yeah we know…). "Amu" he said this in a stern voice. He turned and leaned over her making her lean backwards. He got extremely close to her face. With his hands in his pockets he spoke again. "Amu." It's not very polite to grab someone else's trousers in the presence of others." He nodded his head towards me for a moment. She stuttered and blushed, but kept looking him straight in the eye. "Uh w-well I um..." Hopeless. Ikuto smirked and stood up straight. He turned and walked to the pile. "HEY!!!!" she was flabbergasted. "Ikuto!!" She grabbed him by the arm this time and pulled him to the door. "See it's not your pants!!" He was flailing his arms around. "Amu Amu AMU HEEEEEYY!!!" He turned again and grabbed her shoulders pushing her up against the wall. From past times he had done this she wouldn't stand a chance. With both of his hands on either side of her head he spoke "Amu If I want some catnip" he leaned in closer their noses almost touching. "I don't think you should deny me some. Or some very BAD things may happen." She shivered. HAHA that's my Ikuto lay on the charm!! "Now Amu" he leaned in even further his forehead rested on her forehead. "Do you want to take something I want away from me? I WILL still have you later." That did it she nearly went limp from his awesome power of seduction!!! "I uh Ikuto I-I uh…" He breathed onto her face while smiling. Maybe a little bit overkill, but it worked all the same. This time she did go limp. He layed her down onto the floor. Then finally stood to reach his goal of ultimate perfection. He slowly walked over to the pile once again then stood over it his ears and tail madly twitching he crouched down and reached over then… his perfect plan was thwarted!! Amu had woken from her lala land (we prefer I-I-IKUTO) daze and seen him near the pile. She had freaked and in a last attempt to stop him she jumped onto his back. "AMU!!!" "Ikuto I said no! You don't need that stuff!! You can have me NOW!!!" he looked at Amu then the catnip then Amu then the toys, then Amu then the ice-cream then Amu then the yarn then Amu then me he winced and looked again at Amu. "But…" He stood up and swung her off his back onto the ground her arms stayed hooked around his neck so he had to lean forward a little. "Ikuto." She said sternly. He furrowed his eyebrows a little then grabbed her arms and almost comically yanked them from behind himself and pushed them down to her waist. He stood up and half turned around but was caught by Amu again. She grabbed his face and turned it towards her she jumped up and planted her lips on his. His eyes widened then slowly closed. He grabbed her back and pressed there bodies together. For minutes they stood there grabbing each other stopping only to breathe. I do believe this was their FIRST kiss. (Actually no…this isn't for all Yoru knows, I mean he did stay over a couple of nights…) …intense…. Finally they stopped and they clung to each other panting. "H-hey Ikuto" She tried to catch her breath. "You still want the catnip?" He smirked "What catnip?" He picked her up and they kissed whilst walking out of the room. I sighed they were so cute and perfect and…HEY!!! Not to mention inconsiderate!!!! THEY LEFT ME!!!! AGAIN!!!!!! Damn shiny things!!!!


	2. CLEANING

Ch 2!!

SUU…~desu~

"Hey uh what do we do with this mini green maid?" Bill said. *gasp* "I AM A GAURDIAN CHARA! ~desu~" Where was Amu and Miki and Ran and Kiseki? They were always there for me!! Oh no what if they were captured too, oh no KISEKI!!! WAH!! Suddenly the bag I had been captured by was opened and I tumbled out, and I lost my train of thought. "Oh where am I~desu?" I floated out. I had to rub my eyes, I couldn't believe it. It was a perfectly clean and sparkly and NEAT room, WITH SNACKS!!! I floated over to the table there was cleaning supplies galore. Wipes and sprays and soap!! "It's a miracle~desu~" Tears formed in my eyes. I bowed my head "OH LORD THANK YOU FOR THIS BOUNTY YOU HAVE LAID BEFORE ME!!!!" Kiseki would have loved to see me so happy! He often left to hang out with me since Tadase was going out with Nagi. I was happy for them don't get me wrong, but I think Nagi was a girl tooo long (if you're catchin' our drift…). I also felt for Kiseki. How odd to see that happens to Tadase. Oh well. I clapped my hands and proceeded to the couch. I patted it. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEE" I couldn't believe it what a perfectly clean room my own dream come true. If only Amu were here to share this glorious moment with me! It would be perfect for her becoming her would be self! But sadly she was still with Ikuto… my head dropped, sigh!! "They are perfect for one another I can deny it no further!" I guess Amu and I can hang out later when not clinging to Ikuto. I instantly cheered up when I caught a whiff of the homemade cookies on the counter! I floated over and deeply inhaled the exotic scent. I of course ate one or two…or all of them. Hey no one else was around! I knew Amu would have liked them so I ate a few for her…and a few for everyone else, including Ikuto…He was starting to grow on me. "Like a big kitty cat!" I sighed and floated down to the ground and that's when I saw them. Horrid in perfect paradise!! Half a dozen dust bunnies hid under the couch. Stars formed in my eyes and I attacked full force with a mini vacuum from my back pocket. But they were too strong they would blow up and land on my head! "AHHHH~desu~" bags of them fell all over me! Getting on the carpet and table. It had this oddly familiar smell to them; I think Yoru had some earlier. In the middle of my battle the door burst open and Amu and Ikuto rushed in to save me! "AMU YOU CAME!!! Could you help me I've made a terrible mess~desu~" At that moment I was swallowed whole. Ohmigod it was alive!! "SUU oh no…Ikuto?"

Ikuto and I rushed down the same hallway as yesterday to save Suu. I opened the door harshly, to see suu covered in green stuff. Hmm…It looked familiar. "AMU YOU CAME!!! Could you help me I've made a terrible mess~desu~" Then…It ate her. Oh it, it ate her? "SUU oh no…Ikuto?" He began laughing his hair was covering his face. His ears popped up along with his tail. Sigh that never ceased to excite me! He turned in a quick movement towards me. "Amu hehe, you know what that hehe is?" "Ikuto are you alright? You're kind of acting dark." Not that I wasn't completely turned on by his dark side… I swear. He smiled and grabbed me swinging me up to his chest bridal style. "IKUTO!! Wha-?" He smiled and jumped over to the couch and pushed me down forcing me to lie down. He was crouching over me (see episode 2). I struggled to get back up. My my he was acting strange! "No Amu your not moving this time" He looked up at me suggestively. "This time?" "HAHAHAHAHA Amu that is CATNIP!!" crap! He leapt backwards landing on the coffee table, sigh. He reached down and picked up the bag smooshing Suu. She wiggled under the back then sighed when it was off. "Thank you~desu~" Ikuto flipped backwards onto the ground again.

I was struggling to breath; the bunnies were trying to kill me!! Little ol' me? I felt it being lifted up from my body. Ikuto had removed it, the little bunny devil! I'll never look at another bunny the same!! "Thank you ~desu~" just as I tried to get up another one fell on top of me but it just stayed there. HEY these aren't bunnies! There bags of something!! Catnip I do believe Miki was planning to give some to Yoru for his birthday. Getting them together would be easy. Yoru had already confided in Ran and I in getting them hooked up. I looked up in time to see Ikuto flip backwards. The second he hit the floor Amu charged towards him. Sadly being Amu she tripped over one of the bags and fell towards the floor. Ikuto dove under her saving her from another rug burn. She landed on his chest her eyes were shut tight expecting to hit ground. She opened one to see Ikuto smirking down at her. She frowned for a moment then a sly grin appeared on her face. "Soo Ikuto." She walked two fingers up his arm. "Am I more important to you than catnip?" Ikuto smiled and lifted her off himself. "That won't work Amu I'm still having it. I just rather you don't get hurt. You see, it's harder to have you." That little meanie. Using Amu's undying love as a weapon against her! But he was very good to her. The moment she was off he slid up and crouched down and grabbed the bag and headed to the door. "HEY!!" she jumped up a little less gracefully and stomped towards him. She missed him and grabbed his ears by mistake. He came to a stop and whirled around. Leaning over her he smiled and traced her cheek up to her ear. "Amu I told you that's my weakness. Erotic places?" Amu blushed and looked down her hand was still holding his ear. Oh Amu how did you end up with such a bad boy! (Bad boy by Cascada best evah!!) Ikuto held her face then turned it over and… bit her. He bit her. HE BIT HER!! My poor Amu. She shivered. She liked it…she, she liked it. SHE LIKED IT!? How strange. Ikuto crouched lower and jumped away. Stunned Amu stood there holding her left ear. He smirked and turned to make his leave with the bag. His tail and ears twitching. Almost to the door he reached the handle and…was thwarted. Amu had grabbed the hem of his shirt and was dragging him back into the room. He kept his body straight and planted his feet onto the ground. The scene was quite funny for it was a little hard on Amu. She tried yanking and pulling but they didn't move. Finally Amu gave up and stopped for a moment. Then a wicked grin appeared on her face. She moved her grip from his shirt to his…PANTS!! My poor Amu her young mind was being tainted by that of her much OLDER boyfriend. What had they been doing when us three hadn't been there!? She tugged again he laughed again. "Amu do you find doing these things in front of other people amusing? I don't believe Suu wants to see this" *gasp* Oh Amu ~desu~. Amu blinked then began her struggle again. After two more tugs something…happened. She tugged too hard and being shorter she had pulled his pants clear off his legs. She landed on her rear with the pants in her hands. She stared at them for a moment before completely freaking out. "IKUTO YOUR PANTS. THE CATNIP. YOU LEAVING. YORU YESTERDAY. SUU. BUNNIES. IKUTOOOO!!!!!!!" clearly she wasn't used to such a (unbelievably sexy) horrid sight. She dropped them to the floor and averted her eyes from Ikuto. Ikuto crawled over to her. "EEK! Ikuto NO uh, AHH!" He had pushed her to the ground and hovered over her. "PERVERT!! AMU oh Amu I'll save you!!" I struggled to get up but the bag/bunny was still on top of me. IKUTO!!!! "Amu you could have just told me you wanted this. You didn't need to pull that little stunt." He looked over at me for a second then lowered his head to Amu's neck. "Won't this be a little harder for you with Suu over there?" He had his hands on both her wrists holding her down. She didn't struggle or move just stared up at his face. "I-Ikuto… uh uh I Um…" Ikuto moved and kissed her forehead then her eyelids then her cheeks then her jaw all along towards her chin. That, that big old sexually experienced kitty cat, then he kissed her for real. She arched her head up closer to his face. He smiled and continued for a moment. I couldn't believe I had to stay here to witness such irresponsibility. Amu was smart she shouldn't do this. I'M NEVER LEAVING THEM ALONE! EVER!!! Then suddenly he jumped up grabbed his trousers and slipped them on. He reached down and scooped Amu up and carried her out of the room. Amu's face was flushed and she had a silly smile on her face. Obviously lost to his charm. Of course they wouldn't do anything. He was just playing with her. They were sooo cute and perfect and… HEY!!! THEY LEFT ME!!! All by my lonesome... Damn bunnies ~desu!!!


	3. DODGEBALL

Ch 3!!!

RAN AND DAICHI…

"What should we do with these, sporty, pink and green and yellow …things?" Bill. "WE'RE GAURDIAN CHARAS FREAK!!!!" Ran and I screamed at the same time. We had just been minding our own business, and I'd held Ran's hand, and then it was dark. But then again this was FREAKING AWESOME! I was in a bag, alone, with Ran!!!!! Wow, who'd ever dream for this?? But then the bag dropped. We grabbed hands and flew out together. "The party has arrived!!" we screamed. I looked around. Ran's face was shining as she looked in the corner of the room. I looked over and stars formed in my eyes. BASKETBALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Basketballs and baseballs and tennis balls and dodge balls and more!!! "Last one there's a rotten egg!" Ran shouted at me. "NO FAIR! You got a head start!!!" We flew around playing dodge ball and there was even lazertag! How amazing could this get!!! Where was Kukai when you needed him???(Heard about this guy Tadashi who would like it too!!!!)We lie there in the middle of the room; everything that had been in neat piles just a few minutes earlier was now EVERYWHERE! "Hmm…..that was pretty amazing." I whispered to Ran. I wonder where everyone was when we were captured. Kukai was probably with Utau. I found it sorta weird when they were staring at each other with half eaten ramen in there mouths. Amu was definitely with Ikuto…again. Sometimes Ran would be only with Suu and Miki, I felt kinda bad. They say they leave on there own to give them privacy. I didn't blame them. I shivered picturing Utau and Kukai alone. That's when I usually go find Ran. Suu then goes to find Kiseki and Miki goes to find Kusu Kusu and Pepe, but we all know she goes to see Yoru. They are an obvious couple. Then Ran smiled and floated really high up and said "HEY DAICHI!! Race you around the room!!!" Yes! I knew I loved this woman!! I flew up and said "1 2 3 GO!!" we raced all around the room for maybe an hour or so, it was amazing!! Finally we settled down and floated to the ground. Huf Huf "that was even MORE amazing!" Ran nodded. We sat up and then we heard a noise, but no one else was in the room. Right as we turn around the balls we had just been throwing around us suddenly floated up in the air and threw THEMSELVES at us! Aaaaaaaaah! After we had been pelted and nearly beaten to the ground. We lost them and got higher but were knocked down once again. I fell and hit the ground. "Ran go on without me!!" I screamed! She MUST live through this epidemic. "Daichi…" "No Ran don't worry about me! Go on without me please!" "Daichi… get up" "no I can't please don't worry about me!" "DAICHI JUST GET UP!!" "Oh right…" I flew up and flashed a smile! We both started laughing until we were pelted once again. We just couldn't escape them! Balls of DEATH!!! They better not touch RAN again! Then suddenly the door to the room opened slowly and Amu's head popped out. "Any catnip in here?" Both of us stopped dodging the balls and stared at her. "Wha-" But I was cut off by another rubber ball of destruction. "DAICHI" Ran gasped with her hands over her mouth.

For the THIRD time this week we raced down the same hallway to the same room to find the same thing. Charas getting beat up by inanimate objects correlating to their interests. As we reached the door Amu stopped and put her hand up to my face. I stopped all the same. She peaked into the room and asked the silliest question if you hadn't known what had gone on the past few days. "Any catnip in here?" "Wha-" but he was cut of by something hitting him. Kukai wasn't gonna like this. "DAICHI" was what I heard when I opened the door all the way to see hundreds of balls being chucked by themselves towards the innocent charas. "WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!!" Amu screamed. I was getting fed up myself. The only perk is Amu and I have gotten a lot closer (wink wink nudge nudge coughkisscough). I burst in and character changed ready to attack the balls, Amu moaned a little, Man that really is her weakness, besides her ears (hahahah), but was stopped by another uplifting smell. I hatched a plan in my head. I WOULD get the catnip this time! I charged towards the ball, jumped caught it. I rolled onto the floor onto my back and…began batting at it. "Ikuto are you? Playing..." "Meow" the whole room gasped. The only movement was of the charas being pelted again. I was bouncing and chasing and rolling the ball. Oops didn't mean to say that out loud. "Sorry Amu nyaa" *gasp* "Amu nyaa?" she stood there with stars in here eyes. I bit the ball and pat at it. She ran over as fast as she could whilst dodging balls she then jumped on top of my holding onto my chest, our legs intertwined. The ball rolled away, I didn't care.

I couldn't believe it Ikuto had meowed. He had freaking meowed. I kept saying this over and over in my head. I was stunned. Daichi and I kept on dodging, very skillfully if I must say so myself, as Amu ran full speed towards Ikuto. And leapt onto him. She hugged him tight chanting the same thing. "Ikuto Ikuto Ikuto!!" "Amu nya?" "Squee!!! Ikuto is there catnip in that ball?" they both looked over at the little ball in the corner. "Maybe." "Ikuto." She said in a stern voice. "Ikuto this is exactly why you can't have catnip. You become THE most adorable thing on the freaking face of the planet. I mean who can resist NYAA!?!" She leaned her head down and kissed his neck. "And I can't let go of you now for, what, a whole day now? Not that I object in the slightest, but remember last time. You had to sleep over, in my bed, with me, ALSO in the bed. Again not that I object. My parents may walk in though. My dad doesn't exactly like this relationship…or any other for that matter" (even though it's both of their firsts!!!!) She began kissing all over his neck, collar bone and jaw. He shivered. Amu was never this…aggressive with him. "GO AMU GO!!! Seduce that kitty-boy!!" Daichi looked at me then began dodging the balls again. (Ha-ha YES) Ikuto grabbed her arms and lifted her up and in one swift movement switched their positions. He pressed his body against her's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and continued HER spree of kissing his neck. "GO AMU GO" I continued my cheering. "Amu…Amu…Amu… AMU nyaa!!" Startled she looked up at him. "What are you doing? Shall we repeat yesterday's events with Suu?" She just pouted and looked away. "If you weren't being absolutely seductive at the moment." She paused and looked at him "You'd be dead." "Hahaha! You think I would let you nyaa?" he unhooked her arms and jumped up and landed on one of the shelves crouching. Daichi dodged another one but it bounced off the wall and hit me from behind. I fell to the ground. Daichi rushed to me but was hit himself in the head and plummeted down and landed lightly next to me. Eek Daichi!!! I crawled over to him and lifted his eyelids. Uh oh he was out cold. Ikuto then flew towards the ball. From inches away he leapt towards it his tail flicking away. Amu awoke from her dazed position. She had her arms still in the air. She looked around then backwards by lifting her head back upside-down. The frowned then leapt up and jumped to Ikuto. She grabbed his arm. He was jerked back and stumbled around for a moment. Amu took her chance and pushed him to the ground. "Ahhh! Nyaa" she then sat on his lap and snuggled her head to his chest. 'Amu!! Please nyaa? I just want a little!! Please!" 'GO AM-"but before I could finish every single one of the rogue-death-balls-of-rubber-doom flew straight at Daichi and me. They covered us up…ohmigosh they ATE us!!!!!!! Suu experienced something like this the other day. There was a small hole I could see Amu through. Ikuto lifted her up and set her on the floor, she was still in the same position. She looked up at Ikuto who was already running to the ball. He got to it and his eyes got wide and cute. He meowed again and bit the ball and began nibbling on it. Amu gasped. Oh no he meowed again. Amu squealed and jumped up knocking the ball from his reach. It landed on the other side of the room. I moved over and peered through another hole. I heard Daichi stir. I whirled around to see him rubbing his head. "DAICHI!!!" I flew over to him but accidentally knocked his head on one of the darn rubber balls. "I would like to thank everyone in my sewing class for a memorable year of…PLUS!!" he then conked out again and his head hung back. I shook him. "Daichi?" oops. I turned my attention back to Amu. Daichi rested on my legs. Ikuto ran with Amu in his arms he sat her on a chair in the corner. "Amu I NEED it now." He turned and…was pulled back. He landed on Amu's lap. "GO AMU GO!!" If only Miki could see this she would be so touched by Amu's womanliness. "Am-" "More than you need me." He smirked and grabbed her waist and tucked her into a small ball wrapping himself around her her tumbled across the room. He released her" See I can still play with you." Amu was sprawled onto the floor. She moaned Amu wasn't with spinning, you see she gets dizzy quite easily. "" Great now she won't be able to speak normally for a week!!! Ikuto chuckled and stood up and walked over to the ball he picked it up with both hands and…bit it? After all the trouble he went through to get it he bit it. WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SUPER X-MEN CLAW THING?????? He tore a gash in the ball. His eyes sparkled. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Amu had rushed over grabbed the ball from Ikuto and for a split second devised her plan. She opened her mouth tilted her head back and…she ate it…WHAT!?!?! Amu ATE the catnip!!! And I mean for REAL this time (not like with the rubber balls or the bags). Ikuto stared at her slightly opened mouthed. "Y-you ATE it m-my catnip" he chuckled quietly and deliriously. Amu held her mouth facing away from Ikuto. Her eyes were huge. "I'M SORRY IKUTO!!! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED. I JUST, IT JUST HAPPENED!!!!" He looked like he was going to say something but suddenly he stopped. He sniffed the air twice. He bent over towards Amu and sniffed again. He grabbed her shoulders and whirled her around. She looked down. "Look I know your probably mad but when I'm dizzy I-" Ikuto had crashed his lips on hers; he pressed her shoulders to his chest. "GO IKUTO GO" He ignored me and continued to attack Amu's mouth with everything he had (HAHA ya catch our drift wink wink!!) "Mikutom" Amu tried to talk over his lips, but hopelessly failed. Ikuto was completely consumed with his rampage. And for some reason… I don't think Amu minded? Eventually she gave up and added her own twist to the make out session. They clung to each other. Ikuto leaned over her so far that she had to arch her back as far as she could. Miki would LOVE this, she was as a matter of fact the only reason I was still watching. She would definitely have wanted to know about this. Amu had leaned back so far that she was now being completely supported by Ikuto's arm. Every SINGLE part of their front sides were pressed together (hey not like that!! Get you head out of the gutter!!...well maybe like that! :3) Finally Ikuto lifted her off her feet and frontal piggy-backed her out of the room. Awww that was completely sexy and cute and they are sooo awesome for each other!!! "GO AMUTO G-" hey wait a second they were GONE!!! They left us here, to die. How will Daichi and I get out of here?? Gwahhhh!!! Damn rubber… (Hashanah there's a lot of sexually orientated stuff in this chapter!!!)


	4. TUBA

Ch 4!!!!

Miki…

"What do we do with this….blue….puffy hat….artsy….thing?" Bill asked. "I AM A GAURDIAN CHARA YOU CRITIC!!" Puffy hat. Psha. (If you realize, OF COURSE MIKI AND YOU SAY THE SAME THING!) He wishes he had a hat like mine. What an idiot. I bet he didn't appreciate art. I bet he was a Devinci hater. Yoru on the other hand, would love this. He would be all optimistic about Devinci and be all dreamy and lovely. But he was tagging along with Ikuto when he was on his date with Amu. I had been tagging along too, gossiping about how wonderful Yoru was, to Ran and Suu, when this freaky Bill guy showed up. This bag was actually quite comfortable. If the inside was tie dyed it would be even better!! And Yoru would support that too!!! He would help me paint it! And it would be even better if he painted it because painters put all their emotions into painting so it would be mysterious and awesome….::sigh:: He was the love of my life. Though I didn't deserve him. I could just admire him from afar. The bag opened suddenly. I slowly walked out. And saw thousands of paint colors in any type!! Brushes all mini to fit my size!! Musical instruments of every culture and genre!! Plays of all sorts were perfectly organized to my liking!! All sorts of shaped furniture were everywhere too! And that's not even the best part…IT WAS ALL FREAKIN BLUE! I made my way over to the lovely colors. I didn't want to ruin them…they were so perfectly arranged! Hmm….I picked up a teal color and went over to the nearest canvas. I put one dot on the paper. I smiled, and went crazy. I colored everywhere. Picking up different colors as I went! Then they were all filled up with my beautiful work…darn…there was 326 of them too. So I went over to the musical instruments that had been miraculously put down to my size. I picked up the trombone and blew into it hard. I started playing a wonderful marching band song. Then the clarinet caught my eye. I flew quickly over to that. I played that, the didgeridoo, the baritone, the bongos, the fife, the lute, the ocarina, the flute, the saxophone, the oboe, the tympani, the bass drum, the xylophone, the trumpet, the violin, the piano, oh the list went on and on (we know a lot of instruments…)!!!!I fell down, overwhelmed. This was the best day of my life. "Miki?" Amu's voice came out of nowhere. I looked around, but all I saw was myself in gold. Rap I fell in the tuba. I flew up at once…but….alright. I'll admit it. I got stuck. "! HELP

ME!!!!!IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!I KNOW YOURE THERE!!!!BOTH OF YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Ok ok ok, that's a bit of an over reaction, but you would probably freak out too if your hat was stuck in a tuba. YOU'RE FREAKING HAT! Maybe it was too poofy… Ikuto? Are you ok? They're good paintings aren't they??"

AGAIN we ran down the same freakin hallway to the same freakin door into the same freakin room to find the same freakin thing, one of our Shugo Charas butt's in trouble!! As I ran into the room I saw a tuba filled with a poofy hat…"Miki?" "!HELP ME!!!!!IKUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!I KNOW YOURE THERE!!!!!BOTH OF YOU SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" So it was her in the tuba. I looked around the room. It was filled from floor to ceiling of thousands of paintings and sketches (only 326 actually…). ALL done by Miki I presumed. I picked up the nearest one and admired it. I turned to look at Ikuto he was just standing there facing away with his head bowed. "Ikuto? Are you ok? They're good paintings aren't they??" His ears popped up, sigh I shivered man I was NEVER going to get over that!! Uh oh lately that has only been happening when there was…CRAP!!! "Ikuto where is it!!" He turned around. Slowly step by step he walked towards me. His tail swung low. He was smiling straight at me. "Ikuto WHERE!!!" he just laughed. "Amu…" He reached out and grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. "You listen to me now Amu. No eating, taking away, or preventing me from getting it this time. Alright? So you just set yourself down right here, and It'll be over before you know it." (jeez it sounds like he's gonna rape her!) He slide me down to the floor, made sure I would stay there, smiled, then made his way over to….the paint? The green paint to be exact. Whoever was doing this was crafty to put catnip in paint. That made me think, somebody was doing this….but who? Ikuto picked up the one canvas, and before he could so much as bring it near his nose, I got up and rammed into him, causing him to fall over. Déjà vu huh? I looked down into his deep azure eyes. "Ok, now it's your turn to listen to me. We both know how this always turns out. You never end up getting the catnip, and we always end up…you know. So why don't we just get this over with and not bother with all this crap!" I whispered. I think I was trying too hard to be seductive. He stared at me for a moment. "Ikuto?" "You're right Amu. This never works. Except for this time." His hands went to my waist and pushed me off. Why did it never work when I was trying to be seductive! And when he was I melt! Maybe he's immune to it. Hmm….I'll have to work on that. But now, I had to stop him from getting that darn catnip! I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back down. I started to form a plan in my head. When he landed over me, his eyes met mine again. "Oh Amu. You really need to let me just have a little bit! I'm not going to pick catnip or anything else for that matter, over you! That's just…..stupid." !!!!! He loved me he loved me he loved me!!!!!!!! "Aw…Ikuto. You're so sweet!" He smiled, content, and started to get up again. I took a fistful of the front of his shirt and pulled him back again. "Just because you're sweet doesn't mean you can actually have the catnip. I know you won't pick that over me! Because I'm not going to let you go for the rest of my life! And you're sleeping over tonight Mister!"

!!!!!!Ikuto can be such a gentleman!!!!! This was perfect love!!!! They will forever be together! They are soulmates!!!! This is wonderful!!! Just perfect!!! Aw, I just wanted to take a picture! And the look on Amu's face when he told her that he'd never pick catnip over her. Oh. Just touching. He's so wonderful! Maybe that's why I liked Yoru, because he was Ikuto's would be self…hmm…..Then it was just amazing when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. ::shivers:: I just want to be recording and drawing all of this!!!! Now I finally got to witness it!! Instead of hearing it second hand from Ran. That was amazing though. Then Ikuto smirked. "Amu, you really are stubborn you know? Miki, Ran, and Suu were right." His lowered down to hers, noses touching. "You are right too, because it always turns out that we're, quote, you know, unquote." He kissed her gently, and then hopped up again. Amu, sat there, just for a moment, then she got up and ran over to him, but he saw her coming out of the corner of his eye and hopped out of her way and disappeared. "Ikuto?" Amu asked the space in front of her. He then showed up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her waist and tightened. Amu gasped, but leaned into the embrace………..tick tock!!!!! I thought. They stood there like that for about an hour. (Though only fifteen seconds) Then Ikuto turned Amu around slowly, and then kissed her, may I add, NOT gently this time. Roughly actually. Pure bliss emitted from the spot where they stood. He quickly pulled away and backed up. Amu's eyes were closed and she was still leaning forward. She stumbled but managed to keep her balance. She touched her lips then looked up at him. MAN he really knows how to keep a woman wanting more!!! Even though this is his first woman… though the same goes for Amu…and sadly me too WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?! Stay focused Miki!!! He chuckled then cut around her and head straight for the green paint again. "Ikuto!! That's not fair!!" he chuckled again. 'Life ISN'T fair, didn't your mother ever tell you that?" ooo taunting her!! She does get distracted easily though. It's hard to believe that he hadn't gotten the catnip yet? Maybe to someone who doesn't understand their deep and loving relationship. Yoru…I missed him I haven't seen him in…three days!!! (Refer to chapter One!!!) I want that kind of a relationship. I really do! I turned my attention back on Amu and Ikuto again. Amu was running after him he was holding the green paint tube in his hand. They were both laughing. He would stop and she would accidentally run past him stop turn around only to see him running the other way!! "Ikuto!!!" "HAHAHAHAHA" She doubled back and chased after him. "Hahaha get back here!!" she lost sight of him and stopped "That's it I'm done running!!" She looked around for him but saw nothing. Suddenly he came out of nowhere from behind her. He dashed between her legs coming out the other side. "IKUTO!!!" she closed her legs and shoved her hands between them. (Refer to the episode where Tadagay and Kukai wear skirts) She was blushing a million shades of red. MAN!!!! He really knew how to get her rattled up!!! "Y-you didn't s-see anything, d-did you?" "No" he looked down with her hand on her forehead "oh by the way nice skull panties." "GAHHH IKUTOOOOO! You're not supposed to see those!!! …yet…" *gasp* did she just say yet!!!! Good thing Suu wasn't here she would have gone all maternal on Amu! Ruining the moment. Ikuto stopped and turned around. He raised his eyebrows and began advancing on her "I mean when we you know well…If we um well" When she was rambling she had been looking down. When she looked up Ikuto was right in front of her face. "Amu what do you mean by that." "GAHH no I uh not like that!! Uh well…" He was moving closer and closer, she was getting redder and redder. She was stepping backwards until she ran into the wall. Ikuto put his hands on both sides of her head, on the wall. "Uh I-Ikuto um wha-what did you think I meant?" "Amu really?" "Uh uh" This was better than ANY TV show. All I needed was some popcorn…where was Suu when you needed her? (Sorry Miki but because your in a tuba and have thus lost the ability to move your arms!!) "I meant MARRIAGE!!!!!" "I know you did, doesn't mean that I can't have a little fun" Wow…that is really the only words that came to mind…wow…I mean WOW!!! Maybe Suu was right maybe he was a little too old for her…NAW!!! Finally he raised her up and carried her bridal style from the room. Like they had just gotten married!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gwah so much talk about marriage, dresses and tuxedos and decora- holy crap no freaking way!!!!!!!!!! I was left behind… tragedy overtook me. Damn overly large instrument!!!


End file.
